


Ко всем чертям

by Cis_moll



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyguard Steve Rogers, Drinking, F/F, Gen, Guns, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Misunderstandings, Poor Life Choices, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony is a bit of an ass, at gunpoint, young Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Возвращаться домой по ночам вусмерть пьяным - так себе затея, как и попытка соблазнить очередного своего телохранителя, нанятого отчего-то отцом. Но разве ж можно не рискнуть?
Kudos: 2





	Ко всем чертям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Off My Lawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191675) by [Myrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrime/pseuds/Myrime). 



Долбёжка в голове Тони не прекращается и спустя длительное время после того, как он покидает, наконец, клуб. И всё же не ритм уж слишком оглушительной музыки заставляет его продвигаться вперёд, а инстинктивное понимание: ещё вот немного, и свалится он где-нибудь по пути. К слову, Тони отчаянно желает, чтобы местом этим оказалась его собственная кровать. Потеря бдительности ничем хорошим ему не светит, а было бы неплохо обойтись и без очередных нравоучений в исполнении Говарда.

Тони знает дорогу к особняку, как свои пять пальцев, так что идёт, не глядя по сторонам. Он совершал это путешествие десятки раз в самых разных состояниях опьянения. Не то чтобы это место он мог бы назвать домом во всех смыслах этого слова, но демоны внутри досаждают куда меньше тех, что поджидают снаружи.

Ворота дома ожидаемо закрыты, а в окнах ни намёка на свет, но это вовсе не гарантия того, что старик уже в постели и не станет досаждать Тони своими гневными проповедями. Тем не менее, он вздыхает с облегчением. Единственное, что хуже мигрени — это громкий голос Говарда, усиливающий её во сто крат.

Не глядя, Тони вводит код у парадных ворот, удерживаясь в вертикальном положении лишь благодаря опоре о холодное железо. Когда ворота внезапно раздвигаются, он едва не валится прямиком в грязь. Есть одно но: упав, Тони вряд ли отыщет в себе силы встать, так что остаться на ногах необходимо ценой жизни и смерти.

Оказавшись внутри, Тони поворачивает к гаражу. Оттуда путь к его комнате короче, а будить отца — себе дороже. По какой-то неведомой причине лишь одному Старку позволено в хлам напиваться в этом доме, и это отнюдь не Тони.

Оказавшись внутри, он, не успевая уйти достаточно далеко, шокированно, едва ли не протрезвев, застывает, обнаружив на полпути между входом и дверью в особняк странного незнакомого человека. Он высок и светловолос и, похоже, вполне мог бы переломить Тони хребет одной левой. Маловероятно, что он грабитель — против этого свидетельствует наличие тёмной униформы, да и разве отыщется на свете смельчак, что отважился бы проникнуть в особняк Старков?

Новый охранник, предполагает Тони. Вот уже несколько лет Говард упрямо нанимает ему нянек-телохранителей, чья задача заключается не столько в защите его скромной персоны, сколько в том, чтобы коршуном проследить, как бы он не опорочил ещё сильней их добрейшее имя. Излишне говорить, что ни один из них не продержался на этом посту хоть сколько-нибудь приличный срок.

Мужчина замечает Тони, едва только тот проникает в гараж и, возможно, даже до того, как Тони обнаруживает на своём пути это новое препятствие. Мужчина выпрямляется, что подчеркивает его идеальную линию плеч, и одной рукой тянется к пистолету на бедре. Его поза пока ещё не угрожает, но сама по себе является предупреждением.

— Не выйдет, приятель, — твердо, но без агрессии, произносит охранник. Его глубокий голос — приятный сюрприз, потому как головная боль Тони, хоть и остается на своём законном месте, сильнее не становится. — Это частная собственность.

На губах Тони появляется ухмылка. Он не может поверить, что новый громила его не признаёт. Правда, черты лица Говарда притупились с годами и обилием алкоголя, но Тони всё ещё слишком на него похож, даже в своей растрёпанной одежде. Кроме того, Тони, ну, знают все. Он и шага ступить не может без того, чтобы на него не уставились десятки любопытствуюший глаз. И всё же, как ни парадоксально, парень, нанятый Говардом с целью держать его в узде, даже не узнает своего нового подопечного. Это будет весело.

— Ой, да ты посмотри на себя, — протягивает Тони и выпрямляет спину, чтобы не было похоже, будто он рухнет наземь в любую секунду, — эти мышцы вообще настоящие?

Чем ближе он подходит, тем аппетитнее выглядит Горячий Блондинчик, даже темнея лицом, переполняемый праведнейшим негодованием. На кой чёрт Говард упорно нанимает этих людей, раз Тони так легко может обойти их стандартную тактику обороны?

В углу темной униформы виднеется вышитое имя: **_«С. Роджерс»_**. Не то чтобы Тони намеревается часто использовать эту скучнейшую банальность. Ему нравятся награждать людей прозвищами.

— Мистер Старк сегодня не принимает гостей, — цедит Роджерс вместо ответа и теперь встаёт куда более жёстко, будто пытается сместить акцент со своих мускулов, но получается как раз наоборот.

Тони теперь достаточно близко, чтобы понять: Горячий Блондинчик выше него примерно на голову. Прислонившись к одной из машин, Тони оглядывает его с откровенно много значительной развратной улыбкой.

— Уверен, он был бы совсем не прочь принять тебя.

Возможно, Тони не стоит так сразу делать из нового парня врага. Неважно, что его работа здесь будет недолгой, учитывая, что ни у кого в мире не отыщется душевных сил, чтобы совладать с Говардом и Тони единовременно. Однако громила всё ещё может доставить ему неприятностей. Новые охранники имеют свойство бежать к его отцу и жаловаться на все лады. Но Тони просто не может ничего с собой поделать. Он смертельно устал от Говарда и его попыток тотального контроля, как и от людей, наивно полагающих, что заставят его играть по правилам.

— Сэр, — произносит Роджерс с явно растущим напряжением в голосе, — я должен просить вас уйти.

Это может быть бессознательное, но он расширяет свою стойку, сужая глаза на Тони, как будто уже сканирует на наличие слабых мест. Пожалуй, для него Тони — одно сплошное слабое место в целом.

— О, заканчивай бухтеть и дай уже мне пройти. А не то меня сейчас стошнит.

Эту проблему можно было бы решить в мгновение ока. Тони мог просто назвать Роджерсу свое имя, или, на худой конец, всегда есть вариант позвать Джарвиса. Но это было бы слишком просто, а Тони простота решений не по душе. Он хочет знать, из чего сделаны люди вокруг и как бережно с ними следует обращаться. Говарду отчего-то нравится нанимать тех, кто готов палить без разбора ещё до того, как встретит Тони. А Тони порой кажется, что сам он сделан из пороха, готовый взорваться при первом неверном движении.

Итак, Тони не называет своего имени, а просто поворачивается к двери, будто напрочь уже позабыл о присутствии Роджерса. Хорошо ещё, что не выпустил того из поля зрения, потому что не успевает он сделать и пары шагов, когда доносится шорох, и Тони слышит знакомый щелчок предохранителя.

То, как Роджерс целит в него пистолет, выглядит до странного горячо. На мышцы его рук смотреть намного легче. Однако Тони мог бы обойтись и без мучительной решимости на лице новобранца. Если уж он и будет застрелен в собственном доме, то пусть сделано это будет без тошнотворного выражения исполненного долга.

Тони замирает и поворачивается к Роджерсу лицом, откровенно забавляясь тем, что на него направляют оружие. Парень явно из тех, кого выводит из себя любая мелочь. Ничто в этой ситуации не требует применения огнестрела. Тони явно пьян, и этот парень играючи мог бы сломать ему шею, а после вышвырнуть за ворота вон. Но нет, Тони не подчинился его приказу, и теперь ему в лицо наставлена пушка.

Пульс учащается, и Тони думает, что теперь они двигаются с мёртвой точки. С толикой сожаления он понимает, что непомерно пьян, чтобы разрешить ситуацию более разумным способом. Вот он, стоит в гараже, готовый к выстрелу лишь для того, чтобы глянуть, решится ли на то его новый знакомый.

Люди частенько называют Тони больным на голову, и, возможно, отчасти они правы. Он притягивает неприятности, как магнит, и всё же не может остановиться. Однако никто до этого на самом деле не возводил курок. Ну, было то одно похищение, когда в Тони попала шальная пуля, но в целом люди, кажется, думают, что живым он стоит несколько больше. Жаль только, что не дают ему прочувствовать это в полной мере на практике. 

На губах Тони появляется улыбка, ширящаяся с каждым ударом сердца. Возможно, это и значит чувствовать себя живым. Его сердце пропускает удар, руки уже готовы инстинктивно схватиться за первую попавшуюся на пути балку, чтобы защититься, а где-то в глубине живота шевелится странное чувство — быть может, страх, он не знает наверняка. Но ощущение жизни, разливающееся по телу, не сравнить ни с чем.

— Ты вообще знаешь, как его использовать? — спрашивает Тони и спокойно просчитывает, как быстро и под каким углом ему нужно двигаться, чтобы увернуться от пули, выпущенной в него с такого расстояния. Шансов, конечно, никаких, но ему всегда нравились числа.

— Я предлагаю тебе развернуться и не испытывать моё терпение, — руки Роджерса остаются неподвижными, но, к некоторому разочарованию Тони, он больше не выглядит так, будто непременно приведёт свою угрозу в исполнение.

Такие люди, по обыкновению своему, не выносят дерзких болтунов, и потому Тони, с ухмылкой пожимая плечами, говорит:

— Звучит, как вызов.

Затем он направляется вперёд и краем глаза замечает удивление, невольно возникшее на лице Роджерса, когда ему удается идти по прямой. Это также заставляет громилу покрепче сжать пистолет, будто он полагает, что Тони не настолько пьян, каким кажется. Что ж, держать лицо, будучи в стельку — один из немногих полезных уроков, которым он обучился, проживая со своим отцом.

— Ну же, — говорит Тони и продолжает движение, пока ствол не оказывается лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, у самого лба, — стреляй.

Конечно, есть и похуже способы отойти в лучший мир, нежели быть застреленным в подвале собственного дома, будучи настолько пьяным, что грудь перестаёт сжимать от привычных уже боли и разочарования. Однако это стало бы величайшей несправедливостью по отношению к Джарвису, который, вероятно, и обнаружит его остывающее тело. Джарвис вообще единственный, кто разыскивает Тони, когда тот не возвращается под утро домой. Наверняка Роджерс тут же гордо ринется сообщить Говарду, как он успешно устранил угрозу их дому и фамилии. Тони размышляет, что предпринял бы в таком случае отец. Разумеется, уволил бы парня к чертям, но, возможно, выплатил бы ему немаленькое такое выходное пособие за то, как ловко тот расправился с извечной его проблемой.

Ничего не происходит, и потому Тони находит время, чтобы осмотреться. Парень горяч, этого у него не отнять, и особенно вблизи, даже с этим его нуднейшим выражением лица. Тони невольно задается вопросом, что он может делать этими руками. Мысль эта вызывает поток других, выстраивая окончательный план мести.

Медленно и многозначительно Тони опускается на колени. Руки с пистолетом автоматически продвигается вслед за ним, хотя кажется, что охранник этого даже не осознает. Таким тормозящим он выглядит гораздо опаснее: мускулы — массивнее, а ствол пистолета — темнее. Тони нравится, как его против воли охватывает трепет.

Когда он подаётся вперёд, положив руки Роджерсу на колени, тот инстинктивно отступает, хотя и быстро тормозит.

— Что ты делаешь? — шипит он со злостью, всё ещё не предпринимая попыток стрелять.

— А как это выглядит, дорогой? — мурлычет Тони, наслаждаясь кратковременной паникой, промелькнувшей на лице Роджерса. Значит, это не его область компетенций.

Роджерс замирает, когда Тони наклоняет голову вперёд и лицом утыкается ему между ног. На мгновение воздух электризуется настолько, что слышно каждый удар двух бьющихся сердец. Затем его цель рывком оживает, и внезапно дуло пистолета плотно и холодно прижимается к макушке Тони, подталкивая его вперёд.

— Мистер Старк поручил мне не пускать ни души в его дом, и потому я должен просить вас уйти, — повторяет телохранитель довольно напряженно. Тем не менее, руки его не дрожат.

Это простое упоминание об отце заставляет Тони закатить глаза и почти сводит на нет его веселье, но затем он понимает, сколь комично они, должно быть, выглядят со стороны. Сам он стоит на коленях, а Роджерс, приставив пистолет к его голове, глядит на него сверху вниз. Если Говард обнаружит их в таком положении, то сам пустит Тони пулю в лоб.

— Конечно, — кивает Тони, не скрывая насмешки, — мистер Старк — известный гомофоб. Скорее всего, он уволит тебя лишь потому, что ты всё ещё меня не пристрелил, — Тони чуть сильнее упирается лбом в ствол Роджерса, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения. Затем он добавляет, словно припомнив, — в зависимости от настроения, конечно. Избавишься от меня по-тихому, и он может повысить тебе зарплату.

По лицу Роджерса проходит судорога нескрываемого возмущения, что сильно разочаровывает Тони. Неужели никто кроме него не в состоянии разглядеть за фасадом отцовского благочестия его насквозь прогнившую начинку?

— Мистер Старк подобным не занимается, — сухо отвечает Роджерс.

Резкий смех неожиданно проникает в горло Тони и глухо раздается в гараже. Да вся их хвалёная тысячу раз компания зиждется на трупах. Конечно, прятать их в подвалах вовсе не обязательно, ведь фанфары в честь доблестного оружия Америки не смолкнут и по скончании времён, но факт остаётся фактом.

— Ты явно не знаешь его достаточно хорошо, — говорит Тони, глядя на Роджерса сквозь ресницы.

Тони не был дома уже несколько дней, но он наверняка заметил бы бродящего вокруг здоровяка. А это значит, что он вот-вот испортит первый рабочий день этого парня. Что ж, вероятно, позже он за это Тони даже поблагодарит. На великого Говарда Старка приятнее смотреть издалека.

— Вставай, — приказывает Роджерс, видимо, теряя терпение.

Тони усмехается и продвигается дальше, прижимаясь губами к темной ткани.

— О, не волнуйся, я почти у цели.

Он понимает, что зашёл слишком далеко за долю секунды до того, как Роджерс двигается с места. В один момент Тони становится перед ним на колени, готовый довести эту ночь до логического завершения, и в следующий миг он оказывается придавленным лицом к твердому бетону и с чувством прижатого к лопаткам колена.

— Я сказал, _прекрати_.

На мгновение Тони сожалеет о своем решении. Здесь, в непосредственной близости от пола, всё становится чересчур реальным. Но ведь этого он и хотел, не так ли? Реальности. Не бесконечных ожиданий Говарда, что он станет кем-либо иным. Не одного за другим ужасного орудия смерти и разрушения, выпущенного с конвейера под ликующие возгласы толпы. Не этой проторенной тропы желал бы себе Тони. Всего одно неверное движение, и в воспалённом сознании настанет блаженная вечная тишина.

Он не то чтобы расположен умирать, но и жить этой жизнью особо не желает. За эти годы он натворил немало глупостей, даже вот, нацелил на себя пистолет, однако ничто не сравнится с настоящим моментом трепетной реальности. Теперь Тони кажется, что он понимает, почему отчаянные смельчаки бросаются из самолетов и лезут в горы без должной экипировки. _По-настоящему_ они живы лишь в тот момент, когда в любую минуту могут умереть.

— Я услышал тебя и в первый раз, — признается Тони, не выражая и малейшего сожаления. Это его дом, а Говард научил его получать желаемое — и он определенно _не_ желает, чтобы охранники следили за каждым его шагом и порицали его за поздний и слишком пьяный приход. Конечно, несправедливо будет втягивать нового парня в эту перманентную войну между Говардом и Тони, но что поделать.

— А я повторюсь, — рычит Роджерс, — я провожу тебя на улицу, и ты уберешься восвояси, ясно? Тогда я, возможно, не расскажу о случившемся мистеру Старку.

Звучит не слишком убедительно, но от этого Тони лишь жаль беднягу Роджерса.

— Тебе есть чему поучиться, если ты наивно полагаешь, что однажды сможешь впечатлить старого ублюдка, — говорит он, считая это честным советом, — трахни меня прямо здесь или отвали.

Тони — не единственная причина, по которой их работники никогда не задерживаются надолго. В эти дни у людей достаточно вариантов трудоустройства, чтобы им не приходилось терпеть ужасный говардовский настрой.

— Он, должно быть, привык иметь дело с фанатками, — усмехается Роджерс и всё ещё не пытается поднять Тони на ноги. Он мог бы, с лёгкостью, и Тони был бы совсем не против прелюдий, если бы это не означало неминуемое возвращение на улицу. А единственная причина, по которой он вообще двинулся через этот гараж — стремление любой ценой не разбудить отца.

— С фанатками? — повторяет Тони, снова чувствуя желание рассмеяться, но ему не хватает воздуха в легких, поскольку он всё ещё плотно прижат к земле, — да брось! Единственные люди, готовые целовать Говарда Старка в задницу — это жадные до наживы подхалимы из числа его подчиненных и трусливый офисный планктон.

А ещё газеты, в последнее время, потому как обнаружили более беззащитную жертву в лице Тони.

— Что ж, я не желаю знать, к какой из этих категорий принадлежишь ты.

Как ни странно, это ранит. Мнение этого парня не должно иметь значения, и всё же Тони стал чрезмерно чувствительным к подобного рода вещам, хотя бы потому, что никто, кажется, не может сказать о нём ничего мало-мальски благодушного.

— Ты прав, тебе не следует спрашивать, кто я, — говорит Тони и извивается в объятиях Роджерса, пока не упирается в него взглядом, — надеюсь, зарплату ты потребовал себе авансом.

Хотя это, надо сказать, никогда не являлось проблемой. Говард может кричать и оскорблять людей вокруг, но он всегда ревностно следит за тем, чтобы работникам платили сполна, хотя бы для того, чтобы способствовать их молчанию. Однако новый парень мог и не знать негласных правил этого дома, а Тони отчего-то ударился в великодушие.

— Готов убраться отсюда вон? — спрашивает Роджерс вместо ответа, — и это я только начал.

О, Тони определённо его уничтожит. Он ведь просто умоляет об этом всем своим видом! С легкой ухмылкой Тони произносит:

— Меня больше интересует, чем ты можешь начать заниматься под покровом ночи…

— Хватит болтать, — отвращение на лице Роджерса, к сожалению, знакомо, но это не значит, что он ему поддастся.

— Я знаю один способ…

Тони не успевает закончить фразу, потому что Роджерс грубо поднимает его на ноги и встряхивает, едва снова не отправляя в полёт. Он протестующе стонет, когда его ребра звенят от боли удара.

Определенно пора заканчивать эту нелепую игру. Тони нужна кровать и пара таблеток адвила, чтобы избавиться от головной боли, которая, по ощущениям, усиливается с каждой минутой. Он оборачивается, чтобы не дать Роджерсу ещё сильней разрушить свою жизнь и карьерные планы, но дальше этого дело не доходит, потому как…

— Что всё это значит? — раздается у гаража громогласный голос Говарда, уже готового рассердиться. В зависимости от того, сколько он слышал, Тони явно понадобится больше, чем пара таблеток, чтобы пережить эту безумную ночь.

— Сэр… — начинает Роджерс, но замолкает, тушуясь. Он ненадолго застывает, а затем выпрямляется, словно хочет уже отдать честь. Пистолет снова в кобуре, и Тони невольно задается вопросом, когда же это произошло, но, вероятно, для них обоих будет лучше, если Говард не узнает, что Роджерс наставлял пистолет на его сына. Несмотря ни на что.

Тони поворачивается к отцу лицом и демонстрирует свою довольно-таки неприличную одежду. Не слишком откровенно и развязно, но всё же не приличествует статусу Старка в понимании общественности.

— Просто тестирую нового сторожевого пёсика, дорогой папочка, — протягивает он, удерживая Роджерса в поле зрения.

То, как меняется его лицо, откровенно говоря, забавно. Здоровяк переводит взгляд с Говарда на Тони, вероятно, замечает очевиднейшее сходство и понимает, насколько серьезную ошибку он совершил. Всё это прекрасно отражается на его лице бурей эмоций.

— Снова позоришь семью, мальчишка, — рявкает Говард. Эти слова перестали причинять боль примерно сотню раз назад, — стоило позволить ему вышвырнуть тебя вон.

Он поступал так раньше. Наглухо запирал все двери и отказывался пускать Тони в дом.

— Но ты слишком боишься, в чьей постели я в конечном итоге окажусь, — усмехается Тони. Надо признать, Говард усвоил этот урок.

Очевидно, он тоже об этом вспоминает, потому как лицо его темнеет ещё сильней.

— Живо внутрь!

Поскольку он не бросил: «Живо в мой кабинет», возможно, Тони успеет проскользнуть в свою комнату, пока Говард разбирается с Роджерсом, который стоит в замешательстве на заднем плане, вероятно, не понимая всей сути этой странной вражды между отцом и сыном. В конце концов, они так похожи, но всё же глотки готовы друг другу перегрызть, вместо того, чтобы вместе завоевывать этот мир.

— Не увольняй его, — бросает напоследок Тони и, проходя мимо, проводит рукой по груди Роджерса, — он не дал себя купить.

Это самое большее, что он может сделать для этого парня. Маловероятно, что тот продержится на этой должности длительное время, но Тони вовсе не желает, чтобы уволили его первый же рабочий день.

— Какая польза от телохранителя, раз он даже не в состоянии узнать своего подопечного? — насмешливо цедит Говард, всё еще обращаясь к Тони.

— Ну, ты мне все уши прожужжал на тему того, как мало во мне от Старков, так что ты не можешь особо его винить, — не стоило произносить эти слова так злорадно, как и не стоило так часто идти на прямую конфронтацию с отцом, но он не может ничего с собой поделать. Это клетка, и он будет греметь о прутья палкой так долго, как потребуется.

— Прочь с глаз моих долой.

— С радостью, — говорит Тони абсолютно серьёзно. Возможность наконец вернуться в свою комнату — лучшее завершение этой ночи. Однако, не в силах противостоять влиянию крохотного демонёнка, рассевшегося у него на плече, Тони вновь поворачивается к Роджерсу, — сладких снов тебе, красавчик. Заглядывай ко мне, если захочешь узнать меня получше. Ну, чтобы вновь не принять меня за вора.

Несправедливо бить подобным образом кого-то, кто не сможет дать отпор в присутствии отца, но на сегодня Тони исчерпал все лимиты благородства.

— Спокойной ночи, — бормочет Роджерс с красными, как свёкла, щеками. С промедлением он добавляет, — _сэр_ , — звучит не то чтобы искренне, но Тони ухмыляется. Это действительно будет весело. Если Говард не уволит его сию же секунду, Тони может поискать красавчика по утру. Нет сомнений, что при свете яркого утреннего солнца его восхитительные мускулы заиграют совсем иными красками и очертаниями.


End file.
